Tales Of A Bat's Birds
by MysticProductions
Summary: Hello everyone! Here is my top TEN reasons for why you should read this story. #5. The Main Char. will be one to make you laugh and gasp. #4. If you like a story that isn't just for laughs/suspense then read! #3. This gives you a POV from more than just one person letting you have eyes from all over. #2 It takes realistic aspects of life. #1. It isn't about the views! R&R -MAX T
Tales of the Bat's Bird's By Max Martian

To: Two people, 1. FluffyKitty12 although we have never met I have read your stories and I would feel a tremendous accomplishment if you read this story even once since you are one of my favorite writers on this site with your Trilogy, be a writer you would change the field. 2. Tiara, you are my most dedicated reader, you keep me writing and whether I get a million views or twenty this will not change.

*Tommy's POV*

I look around the assortment of people all except me and randomly start to sing. "(Hey!)

Lock the door and keep your eyes shut

The lights flicker,there's evil all around us

(Hey!)

No one's safe from the nightmare

Cold sweat, so scared, someone get me outta here!

They say you better be afraid

The night's coming like fire from a hand grenade

There's no escaping tonight

Its's coming alive!

I need you to wake me

Wake me from a bad dream

'Cause evil never sleeps .

I need you to wake me

Wake me from a bad dream-

The one inside of me.

You wake me up, but it's still chasing me!

You're out of luck 'cause

This kind of evil never sleeps!

(Hey!)

Welcome back to reality

Its's just as bad when you're awake then when you're asleep

(Hey!)

Just relax you had a bad dream, kinda like a sad scene Hollywood's never seen

They say not to be afraid

But you know better, nights just a breath away

There's no escaping tonight

It's coming alive!

I need you to wake me

Wake me from a bad dream

'Cause evil never sleeps .

I need you to wake me

Wake me from a bad dream-

The one inside of me.

You wake me up, but it's still chasing me!

You're out of luck 'cause

This kind of evil never sleeps!

There's no escaping tonight

No! No!

The nightmare comes to life

I need you to wake me

Wake me from a bad dream

'Cause evil never sleeps .

I need you to wake me

Wake me from a bad dream-

The one inside of me.

You wake me up, but it's still chasing me!

You're out of luck 'cause

This kind of evil never sleeps!" I say and everyone including the burglars with a look of confusion. "So how we gonna do this, the easy way or the hard way?" I ask looking somewhat bored. "What did he say?" The obvious leader asks one of his lackeys who just shrugs in confusion. "I may not be very Fluent in American but I am smart enough to tell you can understand me…" I say with an ultimate "Really" face. "Let's see you "try" to escape from those binds…" The leader counters. "Son you don't want to do this

you are going to get hurt…" An elderly man whispers his face tired, having obviously been through his share. Being the child of the two in my eyes, greatest illusionists to set foot in America I can tell a person's cards[1]. And with this man I could tell he has been and won't stop giving until he's long gone. "Trust me…" I whisper back. I take a deep breath and give off a small smirk as I easily make the ropes fall to the ground causing everyone to gasp. I throw a paper ball at two who had me in their sights and it expands to a paper prison. I hop onto a freshly made platform and swiftly dodge heavy fire putting on my purple Goggles as my brown messy hair flies back in the Air Friction. I send my Platform flying at the only remaining person, the Leader of this failure Heist. Suddenly I visibly notice everyone but the elderly man who visibly slightly smiles. "It's okay I'm on your side!" I say instinctively becoming panicked at the sudden drastic mood change. "Turn around…" A deep voice says from behind me, my Intuition telling me I should. I turn around to find myself face to face with Batman causing me to slightly back up. "You haven't eaten recently have you?" He asks giving me the feel that everybody couldn't be more wrong about Batman. Just by his voice I could tell he has been through so much, perhaps even similar things as myself. "Come with me…" He says in the same "Emotionless" Voice.

A/N Hello everyone! My name is Max and in case you are wondering why this story is in the Fandom of Young Justice, the reason is quite simple. This is just a Dream from that Bad Green, JK! The real reason is this is before the team is founded. For those readers out there that love to absorb every tiny detail even for those beginner writers, I would like thank you because I find a challenge quite enjoyable while at the same time it gives you time for the "OH….MY…GOD!" Plot Twists. In case you are dealing with the inner curiosity, Tommy is 6 in THIS chapter but read carefully my dear readers.

[1] Tommy is referring to Tarot


End file.
